


Under my skin

by supcl4ra (klari19)



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, M/M, Post-Canon, Protected Sex, University, reciprocated feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klari19/pseuds/supcl4ra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rin’s heart beat at thirty miles per hour, but he knew he needed to stay clam in order for this reunion to be a good and enjoyable one. He chuckled softly, shaking his head from side to side to try and drive away the things he wanted to say but couldn’t, and broke into a small jog to catch up to the man that drove him crazy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under my skin

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the lovely [rubydarkrose](http://rubydarkrose.tumblr.com/), who asked me for some SouRin smut over a month ago. Here, I hope you like it! <3  
> This was so much fun to write, tho???? I woke up, sat down and wrote all day, and by the end of the day it was completely finished. I think SouRin motivates me more than I ever thought it would... Must be because I ~~crave~~ really like Sousuke lol

Class had ended a few moments before. The students noisily exited the vast classroom, chatting with their friends about their big plans for the night. After all, it was Friday, and everybody knew how crazy the bars near the university got every week on that day. Rin was slowly packing his books and pencils while his classmate spoke to him. He wanted to go to this new café with Rin, he said. It seemed to be quite a nice and peaceful place, he said. It would be good for Rin to go out, just this once, he said. He knew Rin wasn’t the type to go out at night, for his free time was entirely dedicated to swimming and working out and more swimming, but he always tried to make him “go out and get some air”, even if the invitation was politely declined every time.

This time again, Rin smiled gently and told him that he was glad that he had invited him, but that he had to reach his weekly quota of swimming laps that night.

“Alright, Rin. But you should go out! It’ll be good for you, I promise!”

“Yeah, I’ll try it someday, thanks.” Rin spoke in reply, getting up and walking toward the door along with the guy.

He stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes caught sight of what stood beyond the doorframe. A tall frame, very muscular and sturdy, short messy black hair, and a pair of deep green eyes… was that big grin real or was he seeing things now?!

“I’ll… catch you later, okay?” He murmured, not realizing that his friend had been talking to him the whole time.

“What?! Hey, Rin?”

He hurriedly walked toward the man who was casually leaning his shoulder against a wall, as if he belonged in there just as any other student in the university –something that he wasn’t. No, this guy… Had come from quite afar to be there. Rin stopped awkwardly a few feet away from him, still in prey to utter disbelief.

“Sousuke…” Rin whispered, his voice barely audible in the vivid chatter of the busy corridor.

“Hey Rin, how’re you doing?”

Rin’s mouth fell wide open. This wasn’t a dream. This wasn’t his imagination playing tricks on him. This wasn’t a mirage. No, Sousuke was standing there in flesh and bone, that was as much true as he knew the guy was six foot tall. After all this time… All these years of having to live with only a memory of him… And in some nights, a secret fantasy too…

Sousuke was eyeing him with a funny expression on his face. Letting his head falls backwards, the tall guy let out a loud laugh, making Rin realize that he’d been staring at him without giving him a reply. Flustered at his loss of composure, Rin looked aside and waved a hand to try to make him stop.

“I’m fine, thanks. How come you’re here?”

Sousuke took a moment to get his breath back, his lips parted with a wide grin, his broad shoulders heaving with each inhale and exhale, and the muscles underneath his shirt waving through the thin layer of fabric every time he moved. Rin gulped down with difficulty.

“It’s been so long, I just figured I’d give you a visit, come to see how you’re doing and all, maybe meet your girlfriend?” Sousuke answered, flashing him a playful smile and cocking an eyebrow.

“Got no time for that. I mean– girlfriends.” He responded, rolling his eyes. Besides, it wasn’t them who he was interested in… “But thanks for coming. I’m glad– you came all this way– to see me.” He was beginning to sound too obvious. “Have any plans for tonight?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing. What do university students do on a Friday night?” Sousuke inquired honestly.

“We get drunk and fuck all night!” A girl shouted shamelessly while she passed beside them.

Sousuke gave a quizzical look to her back as she walked away, and Rin laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head and looking down to his feet.

“That’s– what they all do.” He muttered. “I’m always at the pool at night and during the weekends, so I don’t really know about places to go and stuff to do.”

“Aww Rin, you haven’t changed a bit.” Sousuke spoke while throwing a hand around Rin’s shoulders.

“Tch. Are you implying that I’m still a child?”

“No. Just that you’re still yourself.” The tall man murmured, his lips very close to Rin’s ear – _“A coincidence, just a coincidence.”_ Rin thought. He ruffled up Rin’s hair as he walked away from him and spoke up: “C’mon, let’s look for something to do, ‘cause I didn’t come here to swim.”

Rin’s heart beat at thirty miles per hour, but he knew he needed to stay clam in order for this reunion to be a good and enjoyable one. He chuckled softly, shaking his head from side to side to try and drive away the things he wanted to say but couldn’t, and broke into a small jog to catch up to the man that drove him crazy.

* * *

Even in the last rays of sunshine, the small bar was already bustling with patrons –all of them university students.

Although Rin had told him alcohol wasn’t his thing, Sousuke had insisted to find a pub, because he “absolutely needed a beer after such a long train ride.” Rin had then reluctantly pointed to a bar that stood just a block away from his apartment.

Inside the crowded room, Rin sighed heavily, and followed Sousuke to the tall metal seats in front of the counter. As soon as they’d sat down, the barman was in front of them, asking what their drinks would be.

“Two dark Guinness, please.”

“Sousuke, goddamn. You know I can’t stand that much alcohol!” Rin whispered angrily at his friend. **(A/N: Dark beers have the highest percentage of alcohol. And yes, Rin is a _very_ light drinker lmao.)**

Sousuke chuckled, his wide grin pushing his cheeks upward, making his eyes look almost closed. He put a hand to Rin’s shoulder and looked him in the eye.

“Hey, don’t worry. If anything happens, I’ll take care of you. Also, I’m paying, so just get your mind off for a while and let’s enjoy ourselves okay?” Sousuke spoke with a smile.

Rin exhaled heavily in annoyance as the bottles were placed on the wooden surface in front of them. His hand crawled toward the bottom of the bottle, with its dark glass all shiny and slippery with countless beads of moisture, and slid up to its neck, grabbing it and pulling it close to Rin’s lips. He took a long, slow gulp, coughing heavily as he put the bottle back down.

“This tastes terrible.” He muttered, cringing and shaking his head because of the bitter taste spread all over his tongue. He looked to his side, and found Sousuke staring deeply at him, a gentle smile playing on his lips. “What.” He blurted out.

“Nothing.” Sousuke spoke softly, letting his head fall forward a little as he closed his eyes. He looked up and took a hold of his drink, finishing almost half the bottle in a go and without a single flinch in his expression.

“What the—” Rin said, his jaw dropping for the second time that day. “Okay, how about you stop showing off?”

Sousuke snickered. “I’m not showing off. I just have much more experience and a much higher tolerance than you do.” He said, lightly flicking his finger onto Rin’s forehead.

Rin rubbed the place where Sousuke’s finger had hit him. He opened his mouth to say something, closed it, then opened it again: “How about you stop—”

Sousuke erupted in wholehearted laughter, putting a hand to his chest while his head dropped backwards, his Adam’s apple clearly visible in the dim light, bobbing up and down with each burst of laughter. Rin inhaled profoundly.

“Ahah… Okay, tell me about you.” Sousuke finally managed to speak, his voice tinted with a lingering laughter.

“What do you want to know?” Rin murmured, taking another sip of his drink. He tried to make it last longer, but he forgot the idea when the sour liquid dropped onto his tongue and its acrid smell rose up into his nostrils from the inside.

Sousuke drank some of his beer as well before answering. “Is the team as good as Samezuka’s?”

“Heh…” Rin chuckled softly. “That’s a good one. There are some guys that I’d trade for some of the Samezuka guys, but overall they’re good. We’re international level, after all…”

“Look who’s showing off now.” Sousuke murmured, giving him a wide grin. “Anyway, who’d you rather have with you right now?”

“S—” He began, then hurriedly corrected his half-spoken word. “So– some guys. You know, like Nitori and Momotarou…”

 _“Fuck. I almost said his name…”_ Rin thought to himself, a little bit panicked. He wasn’t even halfway down his beer and he was already starting to feel dizzy. He shook his head a little to try to collect himself and looked back to Sousuke.

“Wouldn’t you want to have me?” The dark-haired man inquired, looking to Rin from underneath his bangs.

“Pfff. Who’d want to have _you_ in their team?” He snickered out jokingly.

They laughed together and proceeded to continue their drinks, the atmosphere around them made pleasantly comfortable by their light chatter.

* * *

“These… girls… They’re always asking me– out. Yet they don’t understand I’m just… not interested.” Rin hiccupped, his brain mushy and his words slurred.

“What do you mean?”

He could barely see Sousuke now. He had reached the bottom of his first bottle long ago, and he didn’t remember when he’d ordered the second one. With his elbow on the counter, and his head resting heavily on it, he felt warm and good and comfortable… And Sousuke’s presence made it all better.

“Because. I’m not interested in girls. Never was. Never will. Never been attracted to them, never even been with one.”

“So that means—”

“Heh, yeah. I’m a virgin!” Rin spoke up, a little louder than he normally would have –not that he’d even been able to even say that in a normal situation.

“Uh… Yeah… But also– I mean.” Sousuke said, sounding vaguely embarrassed to Rin’s numbed brain, but he didn’t care anymore. Nonetheless, the dark-haired man continued: “If you’re not interested in them, is it because… you don’t have a sex drive?”

“Ohh, no.” He replied audibly, making a dramatic gesture with his hand. “I do have a sex drive…” He lowered his voice, smiling playfully “…but it’s directed toward something entirely different.”

“Like…?” Sousuke questioned, leaving the end of his sentence open.

“I don’t know. Do you want to take a guess?” Rin came, taking a long sip from his drink when he’d finished. Even though its taste was now almost familiar, he grunted and shivered. “Goddamn…”

“I have no idea… You tell me.”

If Rin hadn’t been so wasted, he would have noticed the nervousness in Sousuke’s stare and voice.

“Mmm… Let me think…” Rin trailed off, trying to straighten up in his chair and almost falling from it. Sousuke’s hand shot up to grab his arm. “I got it. I got it.” He muttered, sitting down once more on the metal seat. He looked up to the ceiling, biting his lower lip as if to say that he was thinking deeply. He looked down and locked his gaze to Sousuke’s before answering in a serious tone: “You.”

Silence. At least between the two, for Rin could still hear the other patrons talking –and some of them shouting– to each other.

“You’re drunk, Rin. Let’s go home.” Sousuke murmured, a gentle smile rising the corners of his lips.

“I’m not! What makes you think I am?” He shouted.

“Let’s go.”

“Okay, okay, I’m drunk. But how come you just noticed?”

“Come on.” Sousuke said, a soft chuckle making its way past his lips as he got up.

“Mmm… Don’t wanna…” He whined in reply, letting his face fall onto the counter.

Sousuke payed the drinks and thanked the barman before approaching Rin. He slipped his arm underneath Rin’s armpits and lifted him up from the chair.

“Is he going to be okay?” The barman asked.

“Yeah, no worries.” He replied. “Can you walk?” He murmured, this time talking in Rin’s direction.

“Of course I can walk!” He blurted out. “But first, let me kiss your pretty lips…” He said, leaning closer to Sousuke’s face, only to meet with the palm of the man’s hand.

“I’ll get you home. Let’s go.” Sousuke murmured gently, royally ignoring the pout Rin was giving him, and starting to walk out of the small bar.

* * *

Lips crashed onto his as soon as the door to his apartment was closed. Rin stumbled back in surprise, but once the information had gotten to his brain, he found his arms wrapping themselves around Sousuke’s strong and warm and _perfect_ neck. The taller man pulled back, though.

“Do you have… any idea…” He spoke between harsh breaths. “Do you have any idea about how long I’ve been– waiting? Rin?”

Rin was sure there was something very important to this revelation, but he couldn’t process what at the moment. He just wanted—

“Shut up and kiss me.” He whispered, tightening his arms around Sousuke’s neck and linking their lips together one more time, desire, alcohol and pure lust clouding his mind.

Sousuke tasted of beer –probably just like himself– when his tongue pressed past Rin’s parted lips. But Rin didn’t mind. He didn’t mind at all…

A trail of forgotten clothes indicated the path they’d taken towards Rin’s bedroom.

* * *

Rin woke up to a putrid taste in his mouth, a splitting headache, and sore hips. Still confused, he tried bending his neck a little to try and ease the pain in his skull, when he noticed—

Warmth.

Irradiating from a person pressed against his back, and from the same person’s arm wrapped around his waist.

 _“Oh fuck.”_ He realized. _“I think– I think I… rode Sousuke last night?”_

An almost imperceptible snore broke the silence in the room. Rin’s body felt like it was on fire from the embarrassment, but he couldn’t move, for he could wake up his friend –Sousuke, the one he’d fucked so intensely the previous night, the owner of the name he’d screamed so loud– sleeping behind him.

He tried to calm down by trying to remember what they had spoken about before things had… heated up. Sousuke had told him something when they’d arrived home, something his brain couldn’t comprehend through the haze of the moment. Something… He’d spoken about “waiting”, Rin recalled.

 _“‘Waiting?’ Why would Sousuke… Wait does that mean…?”_ His train of thought had gotten out of control. _“Oh fuck.”_

He needed to breathe in deeply in order to calm down. One, two, three times. He wasn’t sure about his conclusion; therefore, he’d need to wait until Sousuke woke up to confirm his thoughts.

Sousuke grunted behind him, and he pressed himself tighter against Rin’s back. Rin’s breath caught in his throat, and he felt his heartbeat increase instantly.

 _“Get yourself together!”_ He mentally shouted to himself.

“Ugh… God…” A tired, low and hoarse voice – _“Stop thinking about how erotic his voice sounds!!”_ Rin panicked inside– spoke up behind him. “I feel like I’ve been turned into mush…”

Sousuke hummed softly and squirmed a little, shifting just enough so that his arm fell further across Rin’s waist.

“Good– Good morning.” Rin stuttered out, his ears buzzing and his face burning.

“Good morning…” Sousuke murmured, placing a soft kiss onto the place where Rin’s shoulder joined with his neck.

The touch of his lips, his breath on his skin… It all felt so good. Too good. So fucking good. And Rin shivered in spite of himself.

“Hey… Sorry to bring this up right now but, about last night…” He trailed off, unable to continue his sentence.

“Ah. Um… Yes…” Sousuke mumbled.

Rin breathed in and, gathering all the courage he could, turned around to face Sousuke. The man lying there looked obscenely beautiful: perfectly messy hair, tired yet bright eyes, and those lips… Those oh so kissable pink lips… Rin was seriously losing his mind over this guy. He needed… He needed…

He needed answers first.

“Last night, before we, um…” Rin awkwardly spoke up, feeling his cheeks heat up even more. He breathed in and continued: “Why did you say you’d been “waiting”?”

Sousuke closed his eyes and exhaled, his lips curving up into a small smile. He looked once more into Rin’s eyes, then brought a hand to brush the other man’s pale cheek, fingers ghosting over heated skin.

“I’ve…” He began, stopping himself to shift a little over the pillow, then he continued: “I’ve wanted… you… for a long time.” He whispered, his fingers placing some of Rin’s hair behind his ear. “After you left to come study here, it was– difficult. For me. I would have wanted to tell you, about my feelings, before you left, but I couldn’t… I couldn’t find the strength for it. And it was… really frustrating…”

Rin slowly digested the information Sousuke was giving him. He seemed like a mirror to his own situation, or at least the one he’d been in ever since he’d left his hometown to come study in the city. And after a few moments of slightly uncomfortable silence, he told Sousuke about it.

“I sort of realized it last night. While you were, uh… drunk.” Sousuke came, clearing his throat.

“Hah… Yeah…” Rin added, mostly to fill the silences that came when he was supposed to speak.

They stared at each other for a long while, their warm breaths brushing each other’s noses and cheeks as they slowly approached each other. Their hands, more curious now that they were completely conscious of their actions, gingerly trailed over faces, necks, arms and chests.

“Rin…” Sousuke whispered, a hand cupping the man’s cheek as he looked down to his lips, and then to his eyes.

Rin exhaled heavily, his heart hammering into his ears, and nodded. The hand on his cheek moved down to his neck, while Sousuke’s lips softly closed around Rin’s.

Soft, warm and…   _perfect._ That’s how Sousuke’s lips felt against Rin’s.

He’d often imagined how they’d feel like, never even thinking that he’d ever get to actually experience their touch. But he was glad now. And above all, he was happy. Not just to have his feelings returned, but to just– _be with him_. Right there, right in that moment. It was everything he could have ever wished for, and more.

Sousuke’s lips, pressing more and more intently against his own, were driving him wild, and he sighed into Sousuke’s mouth, trailing the tip of his tongue over the other one’s bottom lip.

“H– hang on…” Sousuke whispered, parting from Rin’s lips to look into his eyes. “Do you want to go again?”

Rin couldn’t gather enough nerve to say it out loud, so he nodded once more. Sousuke smiled, a light laughter making his shoulders heave softly, and he turned around, his hand reaching toward the bedside table. Two items were in his hand when he turned back toward Rin, and he let them lay onto his pillow as he raised himself on the mattress, kneeling down between Rin’s pale thighs. He leaned down to kiss the younger man’s collarbone as he grabbed one of the items from his pillow –a small bottle. He popped the cap open, poured some of the gelatinous liquid on his palm, and, his lips never leaving the smooth skin they were onto, he moved that same hand downward, to press against Rin’s warm entrance.

Rin gasped, the feeling of a foreign object inside him –Sousuke’s warm fingers– awkward yet pleasurable. Sousuke murmured a concerned inquiry, his lips now grazing one of Rin’s pink nipples.

“I’m– Ah~!” He was cut short when Sousuke sucked lightly onto the heated protruding flesh. “I’m okay.” He managed finally, his entire body quivering at the warm and wet touch.

A single slick finger was soon joined by another one, and Rin bit his lips, trying to supress the moans that were stuck halfway down his throat. Sousuke worked him open ever so slowly, pressing his fingers further inside and scissoring him, making his hips and thighs tremble in anticipation. He drove his hands into Sousuke’s soft hair, finding it impossible to stay put as the other was pushing him closer to the edge –only with his fingers.

“Sousuke… Sousuke…” He whined, his eyes fluttering closed as intense waves of pleasure ran through his nerves.

He felt the man’s lips curl into a smile onto his skin, and the feeling in his lower body stopped all too soon. Rin opened his eyes and was about to protest when he noticed that Sousuke had taken a hold of the second item on his pillow. A torn piece of foil paper now lay beside Rin’s hip, as Sousuke placed a condom over his length. Now… that he saw him clearly, Rin was extremely flustered. Sousuke was… _so fucking big_. He gulped down and put a hand over his nose and mouth to try and hide his flushed cheeks. Sousuke seemed to notice what was going on in Rin’s mind, and he hovered over him, bringing his face up close to his.

“You opened just fine for me last night, so I don’t see why it wouldn’t be the same today… Don’t worry.” He whispered, pressing a sweet kiss just underneath Rin’s jaw.

He pulled away and grabbed the botte of lube once more, squeezing more of it onto his fingers to slick up his length. He wiped the rest over Rin’s quivering hole, making the man underneath him shiver, and he grabbed a hold of himself, lining up with the tight entrance.

He slowly pressed into the hot flesh, past the incredibly tight ring of muscle, letting out heavy breaths as he did so. Rin’s mouth fell wide open in a silent moan, his brow furrowing in half-pleasure- half-pain, his hands gripping the sheets underneath him, looking for any kind of support.

“Ha…” Sousuke exhaled hotly when he was pressed inside to the hilt.

His hands, seemingly strong and abrupt, grasped Rin’s hips ever so softly as he gazed up to the younger man’s face. Out of concern, maybe, he brought one of his hands up, to slowly stroke Rin’s cheek as he waited for him to adjust to the new presence buried deep inside him. Rin breathed, his eyes closed, and wiggled his hips just a little, to position them more comfortably against the mattress.

“You can go…” He whispered finally, opening his eyes and locking his gaze to Sousuke’s deep wells of green.

Sousuke smiled and pressed his lips to Rin’s as he began moving slowly. He unsheathed almost completely, before pressing himself back inside steadily, the friction inside his walls enough to draw a long moan from deep into Rin’s chest. He kind of remembered Sousuke saying something about him being “extremely sensitive”, and he was just now beginning to understand how much he really was…

A few more slow moves were enough to blow up Sousuke’s restraint, and he wrapped his arms tightly around Rin’s neck, pressing his lips to his ear and breathing hotly into it.

“I can’t– hold myself back anymore… Please forgive me…” He murmured, his words interrupted by hot breaths.

He pulled out almost completely one more time, but pushed back in powerfully. Skin smacked against skin as he began thrusting frantically, his hips colliding with Rin’s in an unsteady rhythm at first, making loud lewd sounds rise from the union of their bodies. Sousuke was soon able to set up a pace for their bodies to synchronize: him thrusting forward into Rin’s warmth, as Rin pushed back down onto his length.

Rin’s thoughts were completely scattered, his mouth wide open, unintelligible words dripping from his lips with every strong push inside him. He pressed his thighs onto Sousuke’s sides, locking his ankles behind the mans back and pressing down on it with his heels, as if trying to push him more into himself. His hands, now locked around Sousuke’s neck, also travelled hurriedly over the dark-haired man’s back –grazing, feeling, scratching.

With Sousuke’s lips pressed onto his neck, Rin moaned, whined and panted, feeling himself come closer to the edge with every new powerful thrust.

“Ngh– Sousuke… I’m going to…”

“Ahh… Me too…” The other moaned as he increased his pace, unwrapping an arm from around Rin’s length to slide it between their bodies, grasping Rin’s heat in his palm.

With a few strokes, he was thrown over the border. White stars danced behind his eyelids as he felt himself come undone, his back arching off the mattress, his muscles clenching hard around the man’s length, and his lips chanting Sousuke’s name like a prayer as he released wet warmth over the man’s hand and his own abdomen. A few seconds later, Sousuke shook with a full body spasm, pressing himself even tighter against Rin’s chest, his member warmer and pulsing inside the other man.

“R-in…” He whispered, his voice unsteady, as he let himself fall limp over Rin’s frame.

They breathed, slowly stroking each other’s hair and kissing each other’s foreheads and necks in the aftermath of their high. It felt too hot, too sticky and they were beyond tired, but it felt good nonetheless. All the words they wanted to say, but couldn’t due to exhaustion, were transmitted through soft touches.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

Rin realized there was no need to say this out loud, for it felt as if it had been imprinted under their skin a long time ago. After long moments of recovery, Sousuke parted from Rin’s body and pulled away from him, drawing a frown and a light whimper from the man underneath. He threw the used condom on the bin next to the bed and sat down on the edge of the mattress, naked.

“Breakfast?” He inquired softly.

“Mm-hmm.” Rin hummed, eyeing lazily the man’s broad and muscular and beautiful back, with his face turned to him, from where he lay on the bed.

There were still things he wanted to know, things he wanted to say… But he figured all of that could wait. They’d have much more time together from this day on, anyway…

**Author's Note:**

> -sprays cold water over u and me-
> 
> on a side-note, if you happen to notice any major/minor mistakes, feel free to point them out to me! i'm still trying to improve my English, so any kind of help is greatly appreciated <3  
> also, here's my [tumblr](http://tetsuos.co.vu) if you prefer messaging me privately


End file.
